Elsa's Problem
by ChronoTriggerMan
Summary: Elsa has the handle on how to control her powers...for the most part. She still has slight problems, and another royal is gonna help her with said problems. WARNING: OOC MARLE ACTUALLY HAS A BRAIN.
1. Small Bugs

ELSA'S PROBLEM

CHAPTER 1: SMALL BUGS

It was a fine day in Arendelle. It had been 9 months since the Great Freeze, and the people lead normal lives…except for the stars of this story.

"Elsa! They're waiting for you!"

"Coming, Anna!" This was the normal routine for the Queen and Princess of Arendelle. Meeting dignitaries of other lands to talk business. Queen Elsa was always a bit late, and Princess Anna always trying to hurry her up.

The duo walked down to the dining area, where all such meetings took place. The guests were talking amongst themselves about the kingdom, the queen, and the living snowman helping to finish setting the table.

"Morning, Elsa, Anna! The guests were waiting for your arrival!"

"Thank you, Olaf." Elsa loved the little snowman. For someone without a brain or bones, he proved to be essential for the welfare of the castle. "Everyone, please have a seat. Sorry to keep you waiting."

"No worries, your majesty. We understand you must be busy with this kingdom." A young man stated as he took his seat.

"Thank you for your patience. Anyway…" Elsa started to get a funny feeling in her nose. She tried to control it, but…"Ah-choo!" She let loose a loud sneeze. "Sorry, every…one…" The seating area in front of her was now covered in a decent layer of snow. The queen and her sister just stared at the sight, until Elsa got back to reality and used her powers to clear the mess. "Sorry…"

Most of the guests grumbled about snow in their shoes or in their mustaches. Some found the incident humorous and tried to stifle laughter. Still others just kept silent as they brushed some remaining snow off their clothes.

"No worries, milady. No harm, no fowl." The young man from before stated. He always tried to keep things on the bright side.

"Okay, well…Ah…ah…"

'No! Not again!' Elsa thought as she tried to cover her face in time…which she didn't accomplish, by the way.

"AHCHOO!" And once again, the room was covered with a fresh winter snow.

*LATER THAT DAY*

"Elsa…are you there?" Anna was at her sister's door, wanting to make sure that she was alright. "Elsa..?"

*click*

"Anna, sorry. I just got so into reading, and well…you know how that is…" It was true. There could be an onslaught on the castle and Elsa would only notice if it came straight towards where she was reading.

"The guests are okay, they're just grumbling about wet socks and such. Olaf really helped to clean the room. For a small snowman…"

"…he sure is a big help. I know, Anna." Elsa said as she looked at her sister lovingly. "Would you like a drink?"

"Sure." Anna entered the room, and Elsa went to pour some tea. But…

"Huh? Come on, I just had this filled up." Elsa grumbled to herself.

"Need help there, sis?" Anna went to open the top…and saw that all the contents inside were frozen solid.

"Not again…"

"We need help with this." Anna said as she put the teapot down for her sister.

Olaf entered the room at that moment, and had an idea only a snowman would think of. "I've heard that in the neighboring kingdom of Guardia, their princess is skilled with Ice magic. Maybe she could come help!"

"But she'd have to cross many mountains covered with snowy and freezing desolation." Elsa countered.

"And we can't forget that Ice giant you conjured up…" Anna quietly interjected.

"But she's an adventurer, and quite skilled in combat. I'm sure she can make it here. And if not on her own, I'm sure she can get a party to escort her." Olaf said, a smile as big as his heart on his face.

The two sisters looked at each other before agreeing with Olaf's idea. For a snowman with no brain, he sure thought of the most plans as of late.


	2. A letter to Guardia

ELSA'S PROBLEM

CHAPTER 2: A LETTER TO GUARDIA

It was a normal day in the courtyard of Guardia Castle. It had recently been converted to a training ground, in order to satisfy Marle's adventurous spirit. She regularly invited her friends their to train with her, and the days would pass one like the other. This was not to be such a day.

"Okay…ready…aim…"

*TWANG*

Marle had hit the bulls eye of the target yet again. She had been training with a regular bow for several weeks now, hoping to improve her aim. Lucca was also training her accuracy with her pistol…but with less than stellar results.

"Damn it…so close…SO CLOSE!" She yelled to no one in particular. Crono was busy having a sword match with Frog, neither one gaining an advantage over the other, a testament to their prowess. Robo was having an arm wrestling match with Ayla, both showing great endurance and strength. Magus on the other hand…

"Sigh…why is it that no one ever bothers to cut the grass around here…" He was using his scythe to do yardwork. He didn't consider it "training", but Crono did. He felt that if Magus can perfect the precision needed to cut grass, he'd be a force to fear in combat.

"Not bad…but Ayla stronger." She said through gritted teeth.

"Strength alone is not all that's needed. How you use it is just as important." Robo said as he combated Ayla's push with his own.

"Mail call! Mail Call!" It was an Imp Hawk from Medina. He was recently hired to help with the postal service of the kingdom, a job he took very seriously.

"Who for?" Crono asked as he sheathed his Dreamseeker.

"A 'Princess Nadia'? Is there a 'Princess Nadia' here?"

"That's me!" Marle said as she ran over to the creature to retrieve the letter. "Thank you."

The Imp Hawk bowed. "Just doing my job, miss." With that, he flew off to finish his route.

"Let's see…'To Princess Nadia,

We have heard of your great magic skills, and wish for you to have audience with Queen Elsa of Arendelle. She is in need of someone who can teach her how to control her powers, and we feel that you're the one for the job. Please come as quickly as possible; we are eagar to meet you.

Sincerely, Princess Anna of Arendelle.'"

There was a short silence before Crono spoke. "Do you think your dad will allow it?"

"Don't worry, Crono. I'm sure when I show this letter to him, he'll allow me to go, even if it's surrounded by a mob of soilders."

Marle discussed it with her father, King Guardia, and to her surprise, he allowed her to go with whoever she wished. She decided to travel alone, feeling that Crono's mom would be worried if he disappeared on another adventure, and Taban would require Lucca's help sometime soon. And so, Marle was off to Arendelle, hopeful to be of some assistance to the royal family there.


	3. The rendevous

ELSA'S PROBLEM

CHAPTER 3: THE RENDEVOUS

Marle had just started her voyage to the Kingdom of Arendelle. She was determined to make it their and help the Queen, and nothing would stop her…that's what she thought until she came across the northern mountains of Arendelle.

"Hmm...What's the fastest way to get across these..?" She wondered out loud. She then decided that she's be best if she just climbed them. The trek was long, the wind howling, the air freezing, but nothing would stop this girl. Besides, the cold never bothered her much, even before she learned her ice magic. She scaled the mountainside until she got to the peek. She then decided to have some fun.

"Alright, need to concentrate here…" She began muttering some incantation, and a long, medium-width piece of ice was formed. She grabbed it and, holding on tight with one hand…she snowboarded down the mountain. It was a blast for her.

"Yeah! This is AWESOME!" She yelled at the sky, whooping all the way down. However, she as she passed the icy castle that laid near the middle of the mountain…

"Grr…LEAVE NOW!" It was the Ice giant that Anna worried about. It was hell bent on removing Marle from the castle area. The lumbering beast gave chase, but Marle was too quick.

"Ha! Eat my powder, Frosty!" Marle taunted as she got near the mountain base and the beast stopped his chase.

"Wait…the mountain's base? Whoa, gotta slow do-" It was too late. Her board tripped on some exposed tree roots near the forest's entrance, and she tumbled. She tumbled and rolled, and eventually, she formed a giant snow sphere from all the tumbling. Meanwhile, somewhere in the forest…

"Anna, are you sure she'll meet us here?"

"Don't ask me, Elsa. Ask Olaf. He's the one who said to wait here." Anna was busy looking at some fungus. She couldn't say for sure, but it looked like it was undulating slightly.

"WHOA! LOOK OUT!"

*CRASH!*

A giant snowball, bigger than Sven, crashed into a tree near where the 2 royals were waiting. A young teen emerged from the snowy mess and wiped herself off.

"Sorry, I tried to stop, but I couldn't. My name is Marle, I was told that the Queen and Princess of Arendelle were to meet me here."

Anna spoke first. "Well, as the princess of Arendelle, I welcome you." Anna then bowed before her guest.

"Thank you." Marle replied, bowing as well. "You must be Anna, correct? The one who wrote me the letter?"

"Yes, I am. This is Elsa, Arendelle's queen." She said as she held her hand towards her older sister.

"It is an honor to meet you, Princess Marle, of the kingdom of Guardia." Elsa bowed as she said this, with Marle bowing in return.

"Please, you can just call me Marle. And you are..?" she asked as she looked at the small snowman next to the sisters.

"My name is Olaf, your Majesty. It is an honor to make your acquaintance." The snowman bowed and after, held out a hand to shake.

"It's an honor to meet you too, Mr. Olaf." Marle curtseyed as she shook Olaf's hand.

"Quite an entrance, wouldn't you say?" Anna asked, trying to stifle a few giggles that came up.

"Anyway, let's get back to the castle. I'm sure you're hungry and would like to be someplace warm." Elsa said as she held Marle's hand to direct her to the castle.

"Thank you, I would love that."

The walk went pleasantly, with the four of them talking about what went on in the land. Until…

"Ah…Ah…Anna, run…" Elsa tried to hold back a sneeze that threatened to be unleashed. But, like last time, her efforts were in vain. "AH-CHOO!" And just like that, the area around her was covered with a fresh blanket of snow. "Ah, jeez…"

"Wow. I see what you mean about needing help fine tuning her control." Marle said to Anna as she dusted the snow off her.

WEIRD CHAPTER END IS WEIRD, I KNOW.

Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!


	4. The introductions

ELSA'S PROBLEM

CHAPTER 4: THE INTRODUCTIONS

As the trio walked back to the castle, they talked about this and that. Marle talking about her time traveling adventures, Elsa and Anna talking about their recent adventure, and Olaf taking note of the crossbow that Marle carried.

"Wow, some fire power." Olaf said as he walked behind Marle.

"Oh, this? This is my crossbow. I use it in combat sometimes." Marle relied.

"I thought you could use magic." Anna said, looking over the details of Marle's weapon.

"I do have a limit with that stuff, you know."

"The bow is beautiful…where did you get it?" Elsa asked, eyes full of wonder.

"The bow currently in here is the Venus bow. Very reliable damage output. And believe it or not, I got it in an alternate dimension." Elsa and Anna were skeptical at first but decided to believe her. After all, she made claims about traveling through time and had proof. Why doubt her now?

"Anyway, once we get through town the castle is just a hop, skip, and a jump away." Olaf said as he hopped, skipped, and jumped. As they walked, they ran into Kristoff, the royal ice harvester.

"Good day, your highnesses." He bowed as he addressed the queen and princess.

"Good day to you to, Kristoff. How's business been?" Anna asked. She was more close to Kristoff than Anna was, even calling him a brother she never had.

"Business is slow, but it's given me time to restock, so alls well." He then noticed the blond haired crossbow wielder behind Elsa. "Might I ask the name of your friend?"

Marle walked up to him. "My name is Marle, but some refer to me as Nadia. It is an honor to meet you, Kristoff of Arendelle."

"Tis an honor to meet you too, Princess Nadia of Guardia." Kristoff then bowed again.

Marle couldn't help but chuckle slightly. While she was a princess, she was a more "down to earth" type of girl. "Please, just call me Marle. Titles have never been my thing…" She then looked at the ground, bashful.

"My apologies, Marle. It's just that it isn't every day you meet someone of your stature from another kingdom, especially one as well-known as Guardia." Kristoff said as he fed Sven a carrot.

Marle reached out to pet the reindeer. "Hello, big guy. What's your name?"

Kristoff put on his best voice for Sven and replied "My name's Sven. Second in command for the royal ice harvesters. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Marle giggled, as she saw Kristoff being Sven's voice. "It's very nice to meet you too, Sven."

After that, the two groups went their separate ways. Kristoff and Sven to try to sell their wares, and Elsa, Anna, Olaf, and Marle towards the castle. Marle was very happy she accepted the offer presented to her. It was going to be a fun visit.

**Be sure to tell me what you think! It always helps!**


End file.
